


Maybe...

by Willow1977



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Second Chances, loniness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 08:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20672069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willow1977/pseuds/Willow1977
Summary: Hermione has some serious thoughts for herself to figure out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic.  
please be kind.  
thanks.  
Thanks to Moonfairy for her encouragement.

Hermione had a date tonight, with herself. She knew that sounded silly that she was calling a Monday night, home, alone, a date with herself but it was what it was. She curled up in front of the fireplace, after flicking it on, a trashy romance novel next to her, a glass of her favorite peach-infused sparkling wine, and a bowl of grapes to nibble on.

She didn’t really date anymore, not since the male she wanted wasn’t really available to date per se. 

The witch thought about him, and how close they had become, how he had become her best friend. She felt as if she was extremely lucky to get to have him even as a friend, with their... complex history. She smiled as she thought about how they had learned to get past the war, and all the drama before then, and now, He was as close to her as Harry was, if not more so.

That ice blonde with the ice blue eyes tended to have his witch of the week, and parities with his Snakepit, and with Harry of course. And sometimes, he would come over and they would watch a movie and drink hot cocoa in the quiet, but those days .. well it had been a long time. 

A soft sigh escaped from her lips as she leaned back, and thought about how he had captured her heart, but he would never know. He had shown her in a thousand ways that he was her friend. He had been supportive, encouraging, and for a while now, she had wanted more than mere friendship, but she didn’t dare ruin what they built over the years. He was her friend, nothing more, nothing less. 

The dark-eyed bushy-haired brunette felt .. sad as she looked into the flames, and she realized life was changing, more and more. She had become more isolated, timider as time had gone by. Perhaps the months and months of mind games and external pressure.. And death, and loss was.. Catching up to her. 

Was she.. Crazy for staying, knowing things would never be what they were, that her.. Feelings weren’t changing... If anything they were getting stronger. She knew she was running on fumes… and it was getting harder to keep her distance, to... not react when she heard them talk about their conquests. 

She wasn’t exactly known for her calm demeanor. She remembered the last time he had been here… And the row they had over his behavior and She had called him a bloody prat, and he had called her a schoolmarm prude.

Hermione stood, wondering what would happen now...

And she knew, in her heart, one day soon, she would need to leave London, and Draco behind... 

So he could move on with his witches of the week, and his parties, and she.. Could possibly just.. 

Find some peace.


	2. Draco's point of view

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco's viewpoint.

It was another Monday night, and here Draco was, at another pub, hanging with Harry who was talking with Blaize and Theo about something or another concerning Ginny. He, however, was drinking his third fire whiskey, ignoring the red-headed waitress who was currently thrusting her overly generous tits into his face as she served them drinks. Gods he didn’t even want to be here tonight.

He looked over to where his friends were talking and Harry looked to Draco and caught his eye, and nodded when Draco tilted his head to the door, signaling that he was going to leave. The platinum blonde male stood, paid his tab, and headed out of the pub, walking a bit aimlessly down the street.

Draco found himself after an hour standing in front of Hermione’s apartment building. He didn’t know why he ended up at Granger’s place, but he wasn’t exactly surprised. He came here a couple of times a week, watched a muggle movie and talked with the bushy-haired brunette who had become one of his best friends. They still argued and such, but now they actually liked each other. He stood there for a minute and leaned against the door frame for a moment.

He remembered when they had gone from... Coworkers to friends. It was a couple of years before when she and that red-headed asshat Ron finally broke up after Hermione caught him in bed with that cheap trollop Lavender Brown. Draco had caught Hermione crying at her desk, and one thing lead to another, next thing you know, he was busy, talking her down from hexing Ron’s balls off. Stupid git.

He chuckled at the memory of Hermione, drunk, at his flat, thinking of a dozen ways to make Ron’s tiny prick to fall off. Draco raked his hand through his hair as he looked up to her window, and wondered if she was awake. Wondered if he had enough fire whiskey in him to be brave to tell her the thing he’d been wanting to tell her nearly a year, the thing Potter told him he needed to get his damn man panties out of his ass and just tell her. He buzzed her flat, the old fashion muggle way, and of course..she buzzed him in.

He made it to her door, and she opened it. 

Gods, there she was, looking all bushy-haired, a glass of wine on the table clearly hadn’t been expecting company and he looked into her dark eyes before he cleared his throat to speak.

“Hey, Granger… Let's try something different tomorrow night.”

“What do you have in mind Malfroy?”

“I’m taking you out on an actual date. Should have done it six bloody months ago.”

Hermione looked at Draco, and he held his breath, hoping to the gods he didn’t fuck this up.

She lifted a brow and gave him a half-smile as she answered.

“ Eight o'clock. Don’t be late.”


End file.
